


Looking For A Friend

by MissAubreySkate



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAubreySkate/pseuds/MissAubreySkate
Summary: B'Elanna finds someone who needs her.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	Looking For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Star Trek: Voyager.

B’Elanna Torres could not sleep.

She was thinking about the last time she had a best friend. She was 12 years old. Her friend was named Allison Peters, and like Lanna, she had a bit of a temper but was hardworking and strong. The two would talk for hours, and Lanna would vent about her problems at home with her parents, and about her problems with bullies at school. Lanna listened and helped her friend when Ally was dealing with her abusive older brothers.

However, their happy friendship was ripped apart when her father walked out on B’Elanna and her mother. Ally’s parents decided that Lanna and her mother were bad influences on their daughter, and Allison and her family moved back to Earth a few months later. 

Torres decided to take a walk. She slipped her uniform and walked around the ship, and had to explain to a few people why she was up so late, saying that she could not sleep. She decided to check on Engineering.

When she got there, an Ensign on the night shift noticed her and quickly walked up to Torres. He said, “Lieutenant, you’re up late!” Torres responded, “Yes, I couldn’t sleep, and I thought that maybe I would take a walk and check on Engineering.”

“Oh,” The nervous ensign replied. “Well, we had noticed a problem in the gel pack in Jefferies Tube 37-Alpha. I was going to go fix it.” “I’ll do it,” Torres said. “I need something to do.” She gathered a few tools and headed for the faulty gel pack. 

As she neared the Jefferies tube she heard something. She quickly realized that someone was crying, and she wanted to help them. As the doors to the Jefferies tube opened, she saw who was crying and gasped.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was shaking, tears streaming down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the first chapter? I'm hoping to post every 2-4 days.
> 
> I don’t have a beta, bear with me.


End file.
